memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
All That's Left
All That's Left is a 2015 Star Trek: Seekers novel by authors Dayton Ward & Kevin Dilmore. Description :Initially charted by Starfleet probes dispatched to survey the Taurus Reach, the planet Cantrel V now plays host to a budding Federation colony, as well as a combined civilian/Starfleet exploration team. Ancient ruins of an unknown civilization scattered around the planet have raised the curiosity of archaeologists, anthropologists, historians, and other interested members of the Federation scientific community. Together, they are attempting to shed light on the beings that once called this world home. :After a large, unidentified vessel arrives in orbit and launches a seemingly unprovoked orbital bombardment, the [[USS Endeavour (NCC-1895)|U.S.S. ''Endeavour]] responds to the colony's distress call. As they attempt to render assistance and investigate the mysterious ship, Captain Atish Khatami and her crew begin to unlock the astonishing secrets the planet has harbored for centuries. Does the survival of a newly-discovered yet endangered alien race pose a threat not only to Cantrel V, but to other inhabited worlds throughout the Taurus Reach and beyond?'' Summary The Federation colony on Cantral V is attacked by a mysterious spaceship consisting of five spheres joined together. The manages to disable the ship and the Endeavour answers a distress call. Their first task is to assemble relief teams to locate and treat the wounded in cave-ins near an archeological dig. Personnel on the search mission begin to go missing. In fact, they have been captured by the Pelopan, the surviving members of the indigenous people who have been hiding underground using cloaking technology. Their society was destroyed by a combination of war with each other and the arrival of the Lrondi, a non-humanoid amorphous lifeform whose society has become dependant on finding humanoid hosts who they can control and influence. After generations living with them, the Pelopan survivors have become accustomed to a form of institutionalised slavery, and the captured Federation personnel are also linked with Lrondi hosts. Meanwhile, Stano has led a landing party over to the ship, where a group of Lrondi and Pelopan are kept in suspended animation, the attack on the colony having been automated. Revived, they not only want to retrieve their people from the surface but also "collect" the members of the colony and the starship crews as hosts. Many of the landing party are joined with Lrondi but Ensign Tropp is immune as a Denobulan and manages to trick an infected Kliesiewicz into beaming back to the Endeavour along with an uninfected Anissa Cole: Klisiewicz and his Lrondi controller Naqa are soon subdued. The free personnel on the surface come under attack from the linked Lrondi-Pelopan and their captured hosts, but soon begin to penetrate the cloaking technology and find a way to use their tricorders to disrupt the Lrondi's connection, while the Endeavour and Aephas engage the alien ship. Stano finally wrenches the Lrondi leader Maralom off his host, Ensign Grammell, causing him severe neurological damage which temporarily shocks all the Lrondi into detaching from their hosts. The Federation colony agree to peacefully co-exist with the Pelopan and some of the Lrondi (with some Pelopan volunteering to continue serving as hosts), while the rest of the Lrondi are left with a twenty year journey back to their home planet. References Characters Aephas personnel :Mahmud al-Khaled • Colleen Cook • Zeturildtra ch'Dran • Moves-With-Burning-Grace • Hosking • Folanir Pzial • Sasha Rodriguez • Janice Sanborn • Molan lek Xav Endeavour personnel :Holly Amos • Joseph Berenato • Brax • Anissa Cole • Phu Dang • Kelor jilan Drev • Hector Estrada • Adam Gaulke • Angela Grammell • Gray • Jay Hastert • Michael Hess • Kayla Iacovino • Javokbi • Atish Khatami • Stephen Klisiewicz • Anthony Leone • Marielise McCormack • Carlton McMurray • Guillermo Montes • Jonathan Morrell • Neelakanta • Christine Rideout • Sa-Gameet • Katherine Stano • Ivan Tomkins • Trinh Van Son • • Wadsworth • Leandro Weinrich • Lanier Wimmer • Yataro • Kerry Zane • Zapien Zhao Sheng Lrondi and Pelopan :Cejal • Doliri • Ivelan • Maralom • Naqa • Sijaq • Tidan Others :Ethan Barbree • Buntin • Morgan LeMons • T'Naal Kurt Davis • James Gillespie • James T. Kirk • Heihachiro Nogura • Daniel Okagawa • Araev zh'Rhun • Rhonda Ross • Greg Simon Starships and vehicles : ( ) • ( ) • Lrondi ship • shuttlecraft ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • ( ) Races and cultures :Andorian • Arcturan • Denobulan • Edosian • Efrosian • Human • Lirin • Lrondi • Pelopan • Rigelian • Tellarite • Vulcan blastoneuron neural parasites • Dolysian • Gorn • Klingon • Romulan • Shedai • Tholian • Vornal Locations :Cantrel V ( • Pelopan city • Tài Shan) • Taurus Reach Arcturus • Argelius II • Atlantic Ocean • Deneva • Drydock • Earth • Erilon • Lrondi homeworld • Mars • Pluto • Romulan Neutral Zone • San Francisco Fleet Yards • Starbase 9 • Starbase 11 • Starbase 12 • States and organizations :Starfleet • United Federation of Planets Gorn Hegemony • Klingon Empire • Starfleet Academy • Starfleet Command • Starfleet Corps of Engineers • Starfleet Headquarters • Starfleet Medical • Starfleet Security School • Tholian Assembly Science and Technology :airlock • amino acid • anesthesia • antigrav unit • artificial gravity • astrogator • bone knitter • carbohydates • cerebral cortex • chronometer • communicator • computer workstation • cutting laser • dampening field • data card • deflector shield • dermal regenerator • diagnostic scanner • diet card • dilithium • distress call • environmental suit • epinephrine • fat • Feinberg receiver • food synthesizer • gravity boots • hazard suit • hypospray • impulse engine • inertial dampener • laser drill • linguistics • mendelevium • optical cable • oxygen • P-38 • phaser • photon torpedo • power generator • sensor • spanner • spatial rift • neural scanner • tactical grid • Taurus meta-genome • thermostat • transporter • transporter pad • treadmill • tricorder • type-1 phaser • type-2 phaser • vitamins • warp drive Ranks and titles :administrator • admiral • archaeologist • archaeology and anthropology officer • assistant chief engineer • captain • chief engineer • chief medical officer • chief petty officer • commander • commanding officer • commodore • communications officer • doctor • ensign • first officer • lieutenant • master chief petty officer • medic • nurse • physical therapist • professor • science officer • security chief • security officer Other references :Battle of Vanguard • bridge • carrots • Earth-Romulan War • gymnasium • ham loaf • hot bunking • jellyfish • jujitsu • meatloaf • nutrient gravy • Operation Vanguard • polar bear • Prime Directive • ration • robe • salad • sandals • sauna • shuttlebay • sickbay • spacewalk • stir-fried chicken • surgical mask • surgical scrubs • Suus Mahna • swimming pool • temporary shelter • Transporter room • tray • triage • UV bed • vegetable • waste extraction • water treatment facility • yoga Appendices Background Connections Images Endeavour Seekers 4.jpg|USS Endeavour. External links * Category:Books Category:TOS novels